


Foreigner

by kaylalamo



Category: Jack Maynard - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Oli White - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylalamo/pseuds/kaylalamo
Summary: Y/N recently moves to London, where she starts a job at a local coffee shop hoping to meet the buttercream members, specifically Jack Maynard.





	Foreigner

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever imagine and it was longer than I intended so I decided to post it in parts if it gets positive feedback! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!! :) 

************

Y/N's POV:

You were sitting at a table with your back facing the door on break. You were sipping the coffee you ordered and was scrolling on your laptop when you heard the clang of a bell behind you. To your surprise a familiar face walked by and sat at a table near the far wall of the shop: Oli White. You had moved to London a couple weeks ago and hoped the shop you landed a job at was the hangout spot of the buttercream squad. So far none of them had entered the place during any of your shifts and you just assumed it wasn't a hangout spot. You starting thinking of what to say to Oli if you decided to go over there. Oli was great, but your favorite member was Jack Maynard, though you didn't know how you would react if he ever walked through that door. You checked the time and realized the break was almost up and if you wanted to meet Oli, you had to do it quickly. Just go over there and ask for a picture. He probably gets it all the time, you thought, trying to ignore the nerves. You got up slowly and made your way over to Oli with your phone in her hand. 

“Excuse me,” you said sheepishly. 

“Hi!” Oli said with a huge smile, which made you relax a little. 

“Hello, my name is Y/N and I'm a huge fan. I was wondering if I could get a picture?”

“Of course!” he replied. You moved next to Oli and smiled, snapping the picture before turning to face him once more. 

“Thank you! It was so nice meeting you, but I must get back to work,” you reluctantly said.

“No problem, it was nice meeting you, Y/N! Thank you for watching my videos,” Oli said with a grin. You gathered your laptop and, after throwing out your empty coffee, walked into the backroom to put everything away before returning to work. 

A few weeks passed without another sighting of Oli or another buttercream squad member. You began to wonder if you made Oli feel uncomfortable and ended up overflowing the whipped cream on someone's latte, which wasn't a problem to the customer but it made you feel foolish. About an hour before the end of your shift on a Friday night you heard some rowdy boys enter the shop. You peaked over the counter and noticed Oli walk in with the rest of the squad. A coworker did their order as you purposefully made yourself busy tidying up a bit. Your eyes flickered to Jack countless times within that hour. You couldn't help it, he was more intriguing in person. He wore a black hoodie with his signature black ripped jeans and all you wanted to do was go over there. After you clocked out you tried to get the boys quietly but Oli recognized you. 

“Hey! Y/N, right?” he yelled over to you. 

“Hi, Oli! Yes, that's right. How are you?” you replied softly.   
“I'm great, how are you?” he asked, while the boys looked between the two of you, confusion on their faces. 

“I'm doing well, about to head home,” you admitted, wishing you had better plans on a Friday night. Oli quickly introduced you to the guys, each giving a kind hello and wave as their names were said. “I met Y/N a few weeks ago; she's a subscriber!” he said happily. 

“Yes, I subscribe to all of you, actually,” you confessed with a grin. “Do you mind if I get a picture?” you asked, twiddling your thumbs. They all agreed and you asked one of your coworkers to take the picture. You sat between Jack and Joe Sugg, extremely aware of how close you were sitting to Jack. Your heart was pounding so loud you felt it was going to pop out of your chest and you felt your palms getting sweaty. Once your coworker gave the okay you jumped up and thanked them before turning to leave. 

“Hey, do you want to hang out for a bit?” Oli asked, which you politely declined. You didn't think you'd be able to handle being around Jack with the current state of your nerves. He understood so you called a cab to take you back to your apartment. You definitely regretted not tagging along and hoped you didn't blow your chance to be friends with them. Once home you quickly made some dinner and put on Netflix to forget what you thought was an embarrassing moment and fell asleep halfway through your 5th episode of your favorite show. 

Jack's POV: 

Jack was with the guys at a local coffee when a really pretty girl began to walk by them. She was staring at her shoes and he wondered if she had a rough shift that night. Suddenly he heard Oli call to her by name. Like the rest of the guys, Jack was confused. He never heard that name before and he'd know he would remember that face if they had met. He listened intently and discovered this Y/N was a subscriber. She was a foreigner, judging from what he believed to be a(n) Y/C accent. Once she sat near him to take a picture he felt butterflies in his stomach. She seemed really sweet and he thought that accent was absolutely adorable. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know her more.   
Once Y/N left Jack turned to Oli and asked what he knew about her, but all he knew was that she was a subscriber and seemed kind. 

“Seemed nervous to me, mate,” Joe pipped up, sipping his drink with an eyebrow raised.

“I'm sure all these handsome lads were a bit overwhelming,” suggested Mikey.

“Yeah, but you being here lessens the handsome,” teased Jack, “why else would we keep you around?” earning a laugh from the lads. They stayed about another half hour before journeying out for the night. The club was fun, but Jack couldn't get his mind off of Y/N. 

 

******A/N: I decided to end this part here to give you guys a little taste of what it is! Let me know if you want me to post Part 2! Thanks again for reading! :)*****


End file.
